ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Dog Meet Gizmo
The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo (also known as Steven Spielberg Presents: Family Dog and Gizmo) is a 1992 American traditionally animated adventure comedy romantic fantasy film produced by Tim Burton, Brad Bird, Joe Dante, Chris Columbus Steven Spielberg's Amblimation studio, directed by Maurice Hunt, Dick and Ralph Zondag and released by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and Universal Pictures. It was released on November 25, 1992. However, the film was only a moderate success at the box office, earning $31 million at the box office, largely due to competition with the much more successful Aladdin. This makes it the second film to be produced by Amblimation (after the first film, ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)). Despite its largely mixed received by critics, its strong sales on home video spawned a television series spinoff titled Family Dog and Gremlins which debuted on ABC Saturday Morning four years after the film debuted in theaters - though it was made without Spielberg's involvement - and uses the same Tim Burton and Brad Bird's character designs and most of the same voice cast. Film Summary Plot Cast *Ethan Randall as Kevin Binsford (Skip and Bev’s 11 year old son) *Thora Birch as Irene Rose (Kevin’s 11 year old girlfriend; Kevin’s love interest) *Frederick Coffin as Skip Binsford (the father) *Annie Potts as Bev Binsford (the mother) *Cloris Leachman as Gerte LeStrange / / Gigantic Gremlin Monster-like Gerte LeStrange (the main antagonist) *Jim Belushi as Martin Mahoney (Skip Binsford’s buddy) *Annie Golden as Trish Mahoney (Bev Binsford’s friend) *Frank Welker voice effects of Family Dog (dog barking sound, the main protagonist; Kevin’s pet male dog); He is a male Bull Terrier, Stray Coyotes (barking, howling, snarling sound), Mohawk/Stripe, Other Gremlins. *Frank Welker as Mohawk Gerte LeStrange, Gigantic Gremlin Monster-like Gerte LeStrange *Jodi Benson voice effects of Katie (dog barking sound, Irene’s pet female dog; tritagonist) She is a female Tan Chihuahua. *Mary Kay Bergman as New York Reticence. *Charlie Adler as New York Reticence / Old Lady *Ray Walston as Lord *Russi Taylor as News Reporter *Tress MacNeille as Viva / New York Reticence *Neil Ross as Police Officer *Greg Burson as Police Officer and Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes segments) *Bob Bergen as New York Reticence and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes segments) *Martin Short as Albert Binsford (Skip Binsford’s buddy) *John Stephenson and Alan Oppenheimer as News Reporter *Howie Mandel – Gizmo *Tony Randall – Gerte LeStrange’s Brain Gremlin *Jeff Bergman – Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes segments) *Mark Dodson – Daffy Gremlin, Lenny, George, TV network announcer *Kirk Thatcher – Most of the Gremlins *Joe Dante – Beanie Gremlin, Witch Gremlin Production Five years after the success of the original film at Amazing Stories episode, the animated full-length feature film based on the episode/short film was produced by Steven Spielberg and Tim Burton (who was involved in the story's production and character designs). The animation production was Universal Cartoon Studios, Amblimation and Warner Bros. Feature Animation and distributors Universal Cartoon Studios and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a U.S.A. and Canada domestic release.The production begins in August 1991 - April 1992 before animation full-length feature film were finally finished from the Kroyer Films, The Baer Animation Company and Amblimation animation house in U.K.. The film was released in November 25, 1992. In March 28, 1991, The animation production was wrapped and completed on the full-length feature film. Music The score for the film was composed and conducted by Bruce Broughton and Amazing Stories short film Family Dog and Joe Drant's Gremlins themed by Danny Elfman, Steve Bartek, John Williams and Jerry Goldsmith. The music performed by The London Symphony Orchestra. Reception The film received generally mixed to negative reviews from critics. Critical response aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 36% of critics gave positive reviews based on 159 reviews with an average score of 5.5/10. Sequels